Fall Into Me
by journey maker
Summary: After a bad break-up with Duke, can Joey heart let Seto in? This is a Seto x Joey story that I wrote in collaboration with loverskeeper for Sherabo for her Birthday. Please read and review. One shot..


**DISLCAMINER: JOUNERY MAKER AND LOVERSKEEPER DOES NOT OWN YU-GI-OH! OR THE SONG **_**FALL INTO ME **_**BY: EMERSON DRIVE**

**Journey Maker: Today is Sherabo's birthday and to celebrate her birthday I am writing this fic for her**

**Loverskeeper: What about me? I am helping you Mom!**

**Journey Maker: Shh, no one can hear you**

**Loverskeeper: Mom, be good or I will release Seto and Joey and your muses will be gone**

**Seto: Please let me go you can keep the mutt**

**Joey: Stop calling me a dog. Journey Maker you know me, please let me go. I'll be good.**

**Journey Maker: Now look what you did, we have to hurry and write the fic before my muses escape**

**Loverskeeper: Oops, hurry Mom write, Seto is trying to make a break for it**

**Journey Maker: I'm writing, I'm writing and you are so grounded. **

**FALL INTO ME**

He was alone again. This had been happen a lot lately. He knew that they were wrong for each other. His friends had warned him, but he thought he was in love and now he seemed stuck. He looked at the clock and it read 11:30pm. Where was he where could he be? Joey got up and went into the Kitchen. He put some milk in a saucepan to warm it. Maybe it would help he fall asleep. He needed some sleep if had to be at work in a few hours. He sat down and waited for his milk to become warm. A few minutes later, the front door opened and he heard voices.

He walked into the living room and what he saw broke his heart. There was his lover and he was kissing another man. He couldn't believe what he saw. He didn't know what to do, he just watched as Duke made out with Tristan. His lover and his best friend were going behind his back; this is why he was late. This was why he was so distant lately. Joey went back into the Kitchen and turned off the milk. He sat down as tears down his face. His heart was shattering. He gave his whole heart to Duke and this is what he did in return. As Joey heart was breaking. Duke and Tristan were in the living room still making out.

Duke and Tristan were tearing off each other's clothes and heading upstairs. As they were heading upstairs, Tristan bumped in a vase and broke it. "Duke, what if Joey wakes up? Maybe I should come over later."

"Hey babe, Joey is asleep; he has to get up early so he went to bed hours ago. He sleeps like a log, so he will be asleep he will never know you were here. Now you go into the guest room while I get ready." Duke said. Tristan went into the guest room while Duke headed into his and Joey's room. He wanted to make sure that the noise he and Tristan were making didn't wake Joey up.

He walked into their bedroom and saw that Joey wasn't there. Duke started to worry; he couldn't let Joey know about Tristan. Duke want Joey and Tristan but for two different reasons. He wanted Tristan because he loved having sex with him. Tristan would allow him do different sexual actives on him, while Joey was more of a trophy for him. Duke knew that Seto Kaiba had a thing for Joey, Kaiba had left for America about six months ago and while Kaiba was gone Duke made his move and now Joey was his lover.

Duke had to find out if Joey knew about him and Tristan and if he did, he had to try to talk to him. He wanted Joey, not for a lover but a prize. He wanted Seto to Joey with him. He wanted to win one thing over Kaiba. He left the bedroom and went into the bedroom he shared with Joey. He was going to tell Tristan that he had a report to file and it would just take about an hour. As he left the room, he saw Joey heading up the stairs. Joey looked like a hurt puppy that had been kicked in stomach. Joey looked up and his somber amber eyes met Duke's glazing green eyes.

"You're up; I thought that you would be sleeping. You have to get up early. What are you doing up so late?" Duke asked.

"I am not a fool Devlin, I know all about you and Tristan. I saw you in the living room. I know he's here and you want to be with him. Just go and be with him. I don't care anymore. We are though. Have Tristan, have hundred men here. I am done. I can't worry about you, where you are and find out that you are with someone else." Joey said in a small voice. He couldn't raise his voice because he was afraid it would break.

"Joey, listen me and Tristan, it is a one time thing. I love you babe. We have been through a lot and I didn't mean to hurt you. It just happened. Listen you go lie down. I'll tell Tristan that this was a mistake and we will work through this. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was selfish and I know that. I can't lose you." Duke walked towards Joey. He had to make it look like he really loved Joey; he didn't want Joey to leave him. He wanted to keep him because this was the only way he could beat Kaiba.

"We are through. I am not doing this. I will be with someone who does love me. You want me here because I am here to be with you when you have no one else to go to; I will not stay here just to keep your bed warm like some dog. Now go to Tristan and rock his world and get the hell out of mine." Joey walked around Duke, went into the room shut the door, and locked it. He started to pack. While he was doing that, he got his cell out and made a call. He wanted to make sure he had some place he could stay for a while.

Duke could not believe this was happening. He thought that his plan was working, how could it be failing now? He thought that Joey was happy living with him. He thought that he gave him enough attention. He would not allow this to happen he would find a way to make things right. He pounded on the door. "Joey, open this door right now. We are not done talking. We can work this out all you have to do is open the door."

Tristan heard the yelling and came out to see what was happening. He heard voices and now Duke was yelling. What was going on? He came out about the same time Joey was leaving the Master Bedroom. Tristan tried to hurry back into the guest room, but Joey stopped him. "I see you Tristan. I know that you and Delivan have been together. You don't have to hide. You can be with him. You both can do whatever you want in the open. I am through with him and you. Don't call or even try to talk to me. We are no longer friends. I can't believe you would do this to me but I was wrong." Joey had his bag in his had and started to leave.

"Joey please listen to me, me and Tristan was a mistake. I see that now. Please stay we can try to work this out; I love you." Duke said. He was trying his best to convince Joey to stay. However, the way Joey looked at him and that look told him everything. Duke had screwed up bad and there was no way to fix it.

"I wouldn't stay here if you paid me. I'm leaving and don't bother trying to call me I no longer want to hear from either of you for as long as I live!" Joey yelled as he started to head out.

He was about to head down stairs when Duke grabbed his are. Duke swing him around so Joey was facing him. "You belong here; I have put a roof over your head, fed you, now you owe me. You will stay with me. I own you." Duke sneered. He was not allowing Joey to get away. Tristan could not believe what he was seeing. Watching Duke get all Alpha Male turned him on. He just watched as Duke commanded Joey to stay.

"I owe you, that's a riot. I am my own person. I am not staying here pretending that we are a couple when in fact you are a cheating bastard. Now let me go Delvin." Joey said as he pulled his arm away from Duke's. Duke's anger got the best of him and he slapped Joey across the face. He could not believe that all he did for Joey, Joey was leaving him. In his mind, Joey should overlook the men he slept with because he took care of Joey. How dare he try to leave? Lost in thought he didn't see Joey double up his fist. He punched Duke in the face. "Stay down Delvin. I don't want to hurt you but I will if I have to." Joey left, leaving a knocked Duke on the stairs and tears he shredded before he left.

**TWO MONTHS LATER**

Joey had moved in with Yugi and Yami. He was trying to move on with his bad break up with Duke. Duke and Tristan was now a couple but they had moved away from Domino. They were now living in Tokyo. They moved because they fell out of the group when the others learned of their betrayal. Joey was working at his job. He was the Music Teacher at Domino High School. He loved his job but since his break-up with Duke, it was hard to go to work with a smile on his face. The best he could do was fake a smile so he would not disappoint the children he taught.

Joey was getting ready for work when Yugi knocked his bedroom door. "Joey, there is phone call for you, it's Serenity; she wants to know if you will be meeting for lunch." Yugi said. He hoped that Joey would go to lunch with his sister. He needed his friend to snap out of his funk. He understood that Joey was upset and depressed about his break-up with Duke, but Duke was not worth all this. Yugi wanted to find Duke and do unthinkable things to him; He also wanted to hurt Tristan as well. He still could not understand how Tristan could hurt Joey so bad.

"Yuge, tell her to come over this weekend. I have to tutor some students today, well this whole week; but I will have lunch with her this weekend." Joey said as he was trying to straiten his tie. He loved his job but why did he have to wear a tie. He should do what Yami told him to do he should by a clip-on tie but he has never gotten to it. He has let his life become such a rut. He didn't want to do anything but sleep and teach and when he had time eat. He just wanted to keep busy so his thought didn't lurk on Duke.

"Okay Joey, I will but if she snaps at me it will be your head. This is the fifth time this month you have changed plans on her. Don't blame me if she comes here and beats the hell out of you." Yugi said as he laughed. He never thought of Serenity as a vicious person until she learned about what Duke and Tristan did to Joey. She had personality went to both of them and gave them a piece of her mind. She also threatened bodily harm to them. She loved her brother and she would not allow anyone to hurt him.

"Fine Yuge, if she comes here you can sic her on me. I will calm her down with my cool brother talk and she will calm down and all well be well; and if that doesn't work I'll blame it all on you and you can deal with her." Joey said laughing. It must have been the first time in weeks. It felt good.

"Thanks." Yugi said as he went downstairs to tell Serenity that Joey would have to delay their lunch. He hoped that she would understand. If not he would hide until Joey went to lunch with her. He was not going to get in Serenity's way when she was fuming.

As Joey was getting ready for work, across town the Kaiba brothers were coming into town. They were in the Kaiba Corp. Jet coming back to Domino from America. Seto was in America for about eight months. He was trying to convince three American Game companies to merge with Kaiba Corp. He left right after he graduated High School with Joey and the others. Before he left he was going to tell Joey how he felt about him, but he decided that Joey and him would not work out. He just left without saying a word to Joey. He thought that he would he go his own way and Joey would goes his. All would be fine, but he was wrong. He never stopped thinking about Joey. While he was in America, weeks before he was due back in Domino Seto go pneumonia and he thought he was going to die. He vowed that when he got healthy and back in Domino he would find Joey and he would tell him how he felt.

The Jet landed and Mokuba woke Seto up. Seto was still a little weak from his fight with pneumonia. "Big brother we're here. Roland has called for the limo. Remember you promised that you would rest for about a week. If you don't I will find a way to keep you tied down." Mokuba said in a quite voice. He didn't want to work his brother up.

"I know what I said and I meant in. I will rest at home, but still do some work; I can't let reports get to far back. I will be careful not to over do it. Now when we get home you need to get ready for school. I don't want to hear that you have to stay home and take care of me. I will have nurses at the Manor looking after me. So when we get to the Manor you head upstairs and get ready." Seto said, as he looked his younger brother in the eyes.

"Fine." Mokuba said he knew that he had to go to school. He didn't have anything he could use to get out of it. He was not going to pick a fight with his brother since he was just getting over pneumonia.

Joey walked into his Music Room. He could not wait to start his lessons with his students. He loved teaching his students songs, how to play different instruments, and teaching them to read music. He loved it all. As he walked into his class, he looked around and one student stood out. In the back of the class, he spotted Mokuba Kaiba, which only meant that Seto Kaiba was back. Joey for a while had a crush on Seto but he knew that it was a silly crush and would never lead anywhere. That is why he got together with Duke. Joey yelled at himself in his mind. He promised himself that he would never think about Duke again. It just brought up too many emotions.

Joey walked over to his desk. He took out his attendance sheet and took roll call. When he was done, he saw that Mokuba wasn't on his list. He called him up and asked him his name. He didn't want the other students to think that Joey was favoring the new kid. Once he took his name, he started the lesson.

"We are going to start off where we left off. You all are going to make up your own song. This song will be due at the end of the semester. It will be counted at one-third your grade. Your song can be about anything. It has to be three to five minutes long. Remember songs reflect our emotions. Your song does not have to be happy, it can be sad. One thing though no foul language, or talking about killing anyone. You can use any kind music. Now take out a piece a paper. Toady you all are going to brain storm about what you would like your song to be."

Joey walked around the class and helped his student's brainstorm. He was impressed with what they wanted to sing about, but some were having a hard time to narrow it down just to one thing. He tried to help them see that a song could have more then just one theme. Mokuba was having a hard time. He had no idea what to sing about. He tried but nothing would come to him. Joey saw him keep scribbling on his paper.

"Can I help you?' Joey asked.

"I have no idea what to sing about. I don't know where to start. I just thought this would be a class where we just learned about music. I didn't thing we have to make music. I just a little frustrated right now." Mokuba said.

"It's okay. I understand. I know it's hard trying to catch up in a class when you come it late in the semester. If you want, I can tutor you. I do it for all my students. Just let me know. I will do my best to help you." Joey said.

"Thanks, Jo-I mean Professor Wheeler. When can I come in for tutoring? I don't want to be too late; I don't want my brother to worry." Mokuba said in a hurried voice.

"Mokuba, you can call me Joey. I let my all my students do that and if you need me to tutor you at your home that would be fine with me. Only if your brother doesn't mind Joey told him. He knew that some students couldn't stay after at school so he went to their homes to tutor them, only if their parents allowed it.

"Seto won't mind, trust me. He has changed a lot since you both have graduated high school. He might even like seeing you again." Mokuba said. He wanted to leave Joey some hints. This was perfect. Joey was his teacher and wanted to tutor him at home. Seto wanted to tell Joey how he felt. This was as if fate wanted Joey and Seto together. All he had to do was make them both see that.

It has been about three weeks since Joey had started tutoring Mokuba at the Manor. He would come over every Monday and Thursday to help Mokuba with his music studies. He would also help him with his math. Seto liked having Joey around he just didn't know how to talk to the blond. Something about Joey has changed but Seto didn't know what. He watched how attentive Joey was with Mokuba, but his eyes were so dull and with out the old Wheeler spark. He wanted to know what he would do to bring the old Joey back.

Seto was in his office when he got a call from Mokuba. He was at his friend's house when a storm warning came out. He was going to stay until the storm passed on by. He wanted to know if Seto would tell Joey this. Seto said he would relay it to Joey. He left the office and heard signing out in the garden. He knew it was Joey. He loved to hear his voice. He got up and headed towards the angelic voice. Joey was looking over some old lyrics he had made up. He had been trying to write songs since his break-up but it was hard. All he could write was one verse

You say you've turned it off  
Hid your heart up on a shelf  
Scared of what it might cost  
To take it off for someone else  
'Cause lovin him you lost  
Too much of yourself  
Baby can't you see that he's not me and

That was all he could do after that verse he was stuck. He kept sing the same verse over and over. He didn't know that Seto was behind him. He was stuck and he didn't know how to finish the song. He needed some inspiration but he doesn't know where to find it. Then he felt a drop of water on his hand. He looked up and saw storm clouds moving in.

"Storm in heading this way, if you don't want your guitar to get wet you should head inside.' Seto said. Joey jumped. He wondered how long Seto was there and how much did he hear.

"Um, thanks. You are right, a storm is heading this way. I should get going. I know that I promised Mokuba that I would tutor him today but with a storm coming, I should head home. I don't want to stuck out in it." Joey said as he headed towards the Manor.

"Listen, the storm is heading this way fast. You can stay the night. I came out here to tell you that Mokuba is at a friend's house and he is going to stay there until the storm dies down. So why don't you stay here and when the storm is over you can leave." Seto was hoping that Joey would stay the night. He also hoped that he could tell the blond how he felt.

"Sure, if you're okay with me being here." Joey said. He wasn't sure why Seto was pushing the idea that he stays the night.

"Listen, Joey I am not the same Kaiba you remember. I have changed and so have you. We have both matured. I don't mind you staying here if it means that you are safe. Now let's get inside before we are drowned." They both headed inside.

Once they were in the living room, the lights went out. Joey made a small squeak out. He didn't want to let Seto know that he was afraid of the dark. That always bothered Duke. Duke thought since that Joey was an adult he should not fear the dark. Joey felt something touch his shoulder and he yelled.

"Calm down, Joey it's just me. I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Seto said.

"Why?" Joey asked. He never thought Seto would care about his well-being. He thought the CEO would call him a Dog or Mutt, not worry if he was okay or not.

"Because I care for you, I thought you would have caught on by now. I have tried to leave subtle hints but you never got them. I guess this storm is just what we needed. I needed this time with you. I want you to know that I have fallen in love with you Joseph Wheeler. When I was in America I got very sick and I spend my recovery time realizing that I even with all the money I have I was alone. I looked into myself and found out what was missing. It was you. I love you." Seto said as he took Joey into his arms and kissed him.

Joey pulled away. "What the hell just happened? Did a pod person take you over?" Joey asked as he walked around the living room.

Seto chuckled as he watched his puppy pace around the room. "Listen pup, I am not some pod person. I am Seto Kaiba. I am in love with you, I don't know how you feel about me but I have to let you know. I want to be with you if you'll have me." Seto said as he looked into Joey's eyes.

This is what Joey had waited so long, but he trusted Duke with his heart and that ended with Joey's heart shattered. Should he put his fears aside and try something with Seto. Could he allow his heart to go there? "I have been in love with you for so long Seto, but I thought you would never the feel the same way I did. I allowed myself to move on and I started a relationship with Duke Delvin. I allowed my heart to open to him, but he abused it. I found out that he and Tristan my best friend were having a tryst behind my back. That nearly destroyed me. I am still reeling from the pain. I don't know if I can be what you need. I don't know if I can open my heart again." Joey could not believe that he just bared his soul in front of Seto. Tears were still staining his cheeks.

Seto walked over to Joey and wiped the tears from his eyes. He saw how much pain was in Joey's eyes and he vowed he would fix Joey's broken heart. "All I need is you. If you need time, time is what I'll give you. All I ask is that you try. Try to open your heart to me. I will be there, I am not Duke I will not hurt you. Please Joey give us a change. We have lost way to much time." Seto bent his head and kissed Joey again. This time Joey allowed himself to kiss back. He felt his heart start to heal. He knew that Seto Kaiba was the man who would be the man to heal his broken heart.

It was the end of the semester and Joey listened as his students performed the songs they have been working on. They were great, some were sad, others were funny the whole class laughed. Others were full of happiness and love. Mokuba was the last one up. His song was about his brother and how much Seto meant to him. When he was done, tears formed in Joey's eyes. He made sure to dry them fast he didn't want the other students to think he favored Mokuba over them. He told his students that he saw so proud of them and their sings were great. Then a voice in the back, a soft booming voice asked, "Did you write a song? It's only fair if your students have to sing you should too." Joey looked up and in the back stood Seto.

He didn't know what to say. He tried not to blush. Seto knew about the song. He has heard Joey working on it over the past few months. Being with Seto had allowed him to finish his song, but he could never bring himself to sing it in front of others. Now here was Seto urging him on and once his students starting begging him to sing how could he say no. Joey looked at Seto and glared at him. He would pay for this. He picked up his guitar and his class cheered.

"I call this song Fall Into Me; it is based on someone who has been hurt and finding the one person that healed his/her heart. It goes like this: (A/N: This song belongs to Emerson Drive)

You say you've turned it off  
Hid your heart up on a shelf  
Scared of what it might cost  
To take it off for someone else  
'Cause lovin him you lost  
Too much of yourself  
Baby can't you see that he's not me and...

I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open  
And will always be  
Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and fall into me

I'll follow any road anywhere to get to you  
I'll open up my soul  
If that's what you need me to do  
But now baby it's your move  
All you've got to do  
Is believe in love, just believe in us now...

I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open  
And will always be  
Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and fall into me

Just believe in love  
Just believe in us  
Baby....

I need you to know you can fall into me  
That my arms are wide open  
And will always be  
Right here waiting, staying strong  
Come and fall into me

Come and fall into me  
Baby fall into me

When he done he put his guitar down and dismissed the class. The students ran out ready to enjoy their summer break. Mokuba had already made plans at his friend's house so when the others left he did too. He knew that Joey and Seto would want some time alone. Seto walked to where Joey was. "That was a mean thing to do. You know I could not say no to my students."

"I know; I am after all Seto Kaiba. That was a beautiful song pup. Now can you finally Fall Into Me." Seto asked as he kissed Joey on the lips.

"Yes Dragon, my heart is ready to fall in love and I am ready to Fall Into You." Joey said as he and Seto left the classroom holding hand. They left heading home to be together for the rest of their lives.

The End

**Journey Maker: Yes! My fic for Sherabo's birthday is done.**

**Loverskeeper: Our story I helped too, and so did Joey and Seto. Without them there would be no fic.**

**Seto and Joey: Yeah**

**Loverskeeper: You both are agreeing with each other, they have lost it**

**Journey Maker: Loverskeeper, stop teasing Seto and Joey or you'll be grounded for the rest of your life**

**Loverskeeper: Yes, mom. Sorry.**

**Journey Maker: Now let's sing Happy Birthday to Sherabo. All of us that means both of you Seto and Joey**

**Journey Maker, Loverskeeper, Seto and Joey: Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday Sherabo, happy birthday to you.**

**Seto: Can we leave now?**

**Journey Maker: Yes.**

**Seto and Joey leave, but a cage falls on them**

**Loverskeeper: Yes, trapped them**

**Journey Maker saves Seto and Joey, Loverskeeper is grounded until pigs fly**

**Journey Maker: Sorry about my daughter she crazy. I hope everyone enjoyed this fic, especially Sherabo.**


End file.
